overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Titus Annaeus Secundus
Titus Annaeus Secundus (ティトゥス・アンナエウス・セクンドゥス) is the Chief Librarian of Ashurbanipal within the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Appearance Titus's body has the appearance of a fusion of animal and human bones, with a height of around 150 cm. He has two horns sprouting from his head, four bone fingers, and two hooves feet. He wears a red gown and a silk covering his head. His body is adorned with many accessories that are all powerful magic items. On his arm is a bracelet with seven jewels on it, an golden amulet around his neck, many different rings on his fingers and an assortment of jewels that decorate around his waist. Personality Titus Annaeus Secundus is a studiously wise individual, who tends to speak in a Shakespearean dialect. Titus is very analytical, and uses deductive reasoning to solve certain problems, and questions that arise. Though Titus isolates himself in his study, he enjoys the company of others. This was so they may partake in one of his experiments and at the same time, impress them with his knowledge and research. He displays a persistent attitude, even when his experiments do not provide satisfactory results, it does not distress the skeleton mage who views it as a challenge that must be taken with great consideration, so that he might improve. Background Titus is the chief librarian of Nazarick, specialized in manufacturing scrolls. In order to limit the depletion of Nazarick's reserves, one of his assigned duties is to try to create magic scrolls by using sheepskin of the New World. However he failed repeatedly as they could not bear magic above the 1st rank. Though the skin of "Aberion Sheep" provided by Demiurge could contain up to 3rd rank magic, it seems that he is not satisfied with the result. Titus is also in charge of translation. He is the one who translated Ninya's diary, which provided Ainz with the common sense and general knowledge of the New World. Chronology The Two Leaders Arc Titus was in the middle of conducting experiments regarding the production of magic scrolls when Mare Bello Fiore came to visit it to borrow some level 75 guards. Titus quickly deduced that Mare was planning on venturing outside of Nazarick and agreed to lend his Overlords. In return Titus requested that Mare assist him in imbuing a fourth tier spell on a scroll. The experiment turn out to be a failure when the parchment made from the skin of a ten year old burst into flames. Titus then shares his theories about the magical crafting standard of the New World. It is his belief that while the level of magic that magic casters can store in scrolls is inferior to those made in YGGDRASIL, the scrolls do however possess a high degree of magical refinement, which Titus hopes to study further. Abilities and Powers Being specialized in the manufacturing classes, Titus' racial level of a skeleton mage is quite low. However, his total level is higher than other elder liches in Nazarick as he has many levels placed in manufacturing classes. Relationships Mare Bello Fiore Out of all the other denizens within Nazarick Titus would qualify as Mare's closest friend since they have a lot in common and would prefer to remain alone and isolate themselves if they could. Aura had stated that Mare often visits the Grand Library, and shares similar interests with Titus in literature. Trivia * Unlike the other liches, Titus is actually an NPC who spends his time in Ashurbanipal. * His level of power far exceeds other normal Skeleton Mage's because of his many job related classes that make up for his racial class which is actually very weak. Quotes * (To Mare): "Mine ears hath never forgotten a word from the Overlord, Ainz-sama. Also considering thy position, ‘tis an easily deducible conclusion — Good!" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NPCs Category:Undead Category:Skeletons Category:Librarians Category:Craftsmen Category:Magic Caster Category:Nazarick